Thundercats a new royal family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This takes place a couple of years after Mum-Ra's defeat and Pumrya was freed from his control. Lion-o and Pumrya are ready to start their new lives together.


_This takes place a couple of years after Mum-Ra's defeat and Pumrya was freed from his control. Lion-o and Pumrya are ready to start their new lives together._

chapter 1

With Mum-Ra defeated everyone began to rebuild Thundera. The cats, dogs, elephants, birds, berbils, even some of the lizards help rebuild the city. Soon Thundera was a whole city again.

Lion-o turned to Tygra. "Tygra I look forward to you and the tiger clan moving closer to Thundera for in hopes you will return." Lion-o said.

"We will." Tygra said.

"But I'm putting most of the tigers' benefits and welfare in your hands because you are the new leader of the Tiger clan." Lion-o said.

"Understood." Tygra said.

Lion-o told the leaders of the other clans he hopes to better their relationship in the future so all animals truly can be at peace.

Everyone agreed it was a marvelous plan.

Tygra and the tigers headed out to gather their things and make new homes in Thundera.

Since Tygra was Lion-o's brother, Lion-o had a palace of his own made just for Tygra and his family. After awhile with all the animals help Tygra and his family had a home to call their own as did the other tigers.

Tygra named his son Leopano.

Now that everything was rebuilt everyone attended the wedding of Lion-o and Pumrya.

All the cats in the kingdom celebrated they had a king and queen to lead them in anew era.

Soon after that all the other animals left and returned to their homes.

Pumrya was now Lion-o's queen and he was her king. Maybe someday they would have a prince or princess.

They adored their nephew Leopano. Leopano had a mix of stripes and spots. He was often the talk amongst some of the tigers and cheetahs. They said he was very unique. He would soon grow into a fine head of the tiger clan.

Lion-o and Pumrya were hoping for a cub of their own one day. They knew in good time they would soon a have a cub to call their own.

One day they got their wish.

Lion-o came up to Pumrya.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am. We're going to have a cub." Pumrya said.

"This is wonderful." Lion-o said. He just had to tell his brother.

Tygra and Cheetara are happy to hear that Lion-o was going to be a father.

They began to prepare for their cub.

"Soon their will be a new prince." Lion-o said.

"Or princess." Pumrya said.

The whole kingdom heard that their queen Pumrya was going to have a cub. Even the other animals heard about this. Soon the royal bloodline would continue.

It had been a few months and Pumrya was showing. She was going to have her cub soon.

Leopano had grown into a playful young cub. He saw his aunt Pumrya's growing belly. He was very curious. "Leopano aunt Pumrya is going to have a cub a very soon." Cheetara said.

"So if you have any question just ask." Tygra said.

Lion-o and Pumrya would still visit their nephew and family who lived nearby.

Sometimes Tygra, Cheetara and Leopano would visit them.

Leopano loved to touch his aunt Pumrya's belly. "So when are you going to have the cub?" Leopano asked.

"Not for a few months." Pumrya said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Leopano asked.

"We won't know until the cub is born." Pumrya said.

"Okay," Leopano said.

Pumrya answered Leopano's questions.

Before everyone knew it the kingdom of Thundera was full of the music of summer. The whole kingdom was enjoying the warm weather. Many of the cubs were playing outside.

The cub was due any day now.

Lion-o was watching Pumrya like a hawk. To make sure she was alright.

She kept telling him she was fine.

The next day was very sunny and warm. It was the definition of summer. Pumrya was sitting down with Lion-o right next to her. She a got a strange look on her face.

"Lion-o I believe it's time." she said.

"The cub now?! Tygra and Cheetara are suppose to visit today." Lion-o said.

"Yes I'm sure." Pumrya said.

"Get the midwives." Lion-o told a Cerlic.

"Yes sir." he said.

The midwives came and escorted Pumrya to the birthing room.

Tygra, Cheetara and Leopano came in.

"What's going on?" Tygra asked.

"The cub is coming." Lion-o said.

"Wow!" Leopano said.

Now they were waiting outside for any news.

After a few hours they heard crying.

A midwife came out. "It's a girl." she said.

"A princess." Lion-o said and he smiled. "How's Pumrya?" he asked.

"She's fine it was a very smooth birth." the midwife said.

Lion-o went in and Pumrya holding a girl cub.

"Let's name her Lionessa." Lion-o said.

"That's perfect." Pumrya said.

To be continued.


End file.
